


Sunshine Eyes and Devils Lies

by little_redriot_hood, MyDarlingDeku



Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou is a little shit, Demon!Bakugou, F/F, F/M, Hitoshi Shinsou is their teacher, M/M, Mineta Minoru Dies, a fucking possessive little shit, angst oops, bakugou is ready to fight anybody and everybody, bc I love Aizawa he’s also a student, but kiri loves him, c’mon who doesn’t love some demon baku, demon!present mic, demons are very rare ever since quirks appeared, denki is a little fucker, especially if they touch kiri, fight me these ships are cute, fluffy fluff, fumi is a very sad birb boi, idk will there be smut??, kiri has a lot of angst, kiri hates his quirk and his parents suck asS, kiri is soft, present mic is also a demon uwu, student!aizawa, sweet bakugou, teacher!shinsou, their teacher is our favourite purple haired mind controller, this was an rp and we needed to share it for the greater good, todoroki is there to make his goth bf feel better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_redriot_hood/pseuds/little_redriot_hood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDarlingDeku/pseuds/MyDarlingDeku
Summary: To put it simply, Eijirou Kirishima was broken. But he hid it, and he was okay. He could make it alone.Katsuki Bakugou didn’t need anybody. That’s what he believed. Until he was assigned to protect Eijirou Kirishima.Somehow, Katsuki Bakugou fell in love with the sunshine ‘little’ red riot. And somehow, Eijirou Kirishima fell in love with the manly, explosive, stone-cold demon.





	1. Just the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is just a little bit of backstory and explanation for the story. The next chapter will be the official start. But I wanted to tell you about the AU and a loooot of other stuff. Enjoy!

Eijirou Kirishimna was definitely considered the soft, sunshine one of his group of friends. Compared to Mina or Sero, he was an innocent wallflower. Denki probably won second place in the sunshine category, although maybe not in purity. He always tried to help others, no matter what it costed him. But for some reason, he felt like somebody was taking care of him. When he was younger, sometimes he’d see a shadow that didn’t belong to anybody, or something strange would happen, and suddenly, he’d have what he wanted, or the scrape on his knee would stop stinging and there’d be a bandaid on it. As he had gotten older, he pushed those feelings away, dismissing them as his imagination trying to replace the absence of parental figures in his life. 

Katsuki Bakugou was a demon. For years the fiery tempered- well, demon, has been keeping watch over the red haired boy, warding away potential partners, making sure that nobody hurts him. He’s kept himself hidden until now, for some reason he’s keeping his guard down. But now, he’s letting his invisibility slip away; at least for Kirishima. He had never let anybody in before, which was one reason why he was chosen to protect somebody like Kirishima, who had nobody to protect him in his life.

Now, a little thing to know about demon-human pairings. They were incredibly rare now. Before humans began to develop Quirks, everybody had a demon. But humans weren’t supposed to know they existed, in case of war. And a demon and a human most certainly were not supposed to court. But, of course, some broke that rule. They were always careful- until the fatal mistake. A demon got a human pregnant, and out of fear of banishment for the demon, human, and unborn child, the demon turned to old magic to rid the unborn child of it’s demonic genes. However, it didn’t fully work. The child was still born with powers. And that was how Quirks came to be. The demon was shocked. He had thought that his new family would be banished, but nothing like that had happened. The high council had been shocked, of course, but they realized something. If the humans gained magical powers, they could defend themselves better. And then, demons just had to work to take care of all the people. The angels usually worked that job, of making sure all humans were watched over, but this could double their ranks. And so, the demons and angels agreed. They would, well, breed with consenting humans, and slowly, Quirks began to appear all over. Of course, they kept the demon and angel factor well hidden. They didn’t want anybody to know. Eventually, demons and angels didn’t need to breed with humans anymore. They had evolved to the point where 80% of the population were born with magic, and the ones who weren’t were better off in someways. No side effects of Quirks, although it meant they couldn’t become Pro-Hero’s. Nonetheless, it didn’t matter. Only about 2% of the world’s population would have demons protecting them now. That was still a large part. They were more people who couldn’t take care of themselves, or needed a childhood ‘imaginary’ friend. Usually, the demons would only be around for as long as they were needed, and would move on. Sometimes they’d check in on their favourites, but that was about it.

A young demon named Katsuki Bakugou was born. And, sixteen years later, a human named Eijirou Kirishima was born. Another important thing to remember was that demons could choose to stop aging at the ages of sixteen, eighteen, twenty, twenty five, thirty, and so on. This pattern stopped at seventy-five. Most demons chose to remain younger, to blend in with humans better. Of course, they only stopped aging physically. Mentally, they still grew up.

Katsuki Bakugou was assigned to protect Eijirou Kirishima. Eijirou was born to a drunkard of a father, and a mother who was far too broken. Quickly, Katsuki learned that Eijirou needed a lot of help. The demon helped him learn how to take care of himself and his parents, keeping the fact that he existed a secret the entire time.

But when Eijirou was fourteen, all of that changed. A silly laugh, a peak into the dark corner of a room, and Eijirou discovered his existence. And honestly, Katsuki couldn’t have been happier. Of course, that was once Eijirou stopped panicking and freaking out.

And that’s how the story of Katsuki Bakugou and Eijirou Kirishmia began, a tale that caused worlds to collide and a whole new world create itself from the rubble.


	2. Movie Nights Gone Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima finds out that demons exist. And that there’s an incredibly over protective one who’s apparently always watching over him.

Kirishima laughed, his legs over the back of the couch, sitting upside down. Denki sat on the floor near him, Sero sitting crosslegged on the couch next to him. Mina came running back, dropping bags of chips and other snack items by Denki. 

“Movie time!” Sero yelled, grabbing the remote. Kiri grinned as Mina shoved Sero to the side, climbing onto the couch next to him. 

“Hell yeah.” Mina said, sticking her tongue out at Sero. “Queen of the rock.” The group was watching Venom, and he was excited. He focused on the screen, relaxing into the pillows.

The second that the blonde haired dumbass with the weird lightening bolt thing in his hair got up and turned off the lights, Bakugou slid from the shadows, crouching low to the ground so that Eijirou doesn’t notice him. For many years, the fiery tempered demon has been keeping watch over the red haired boy, warding away potential partners, making sure that nobody hurts him. He’s kept himself hidden until now, for some reason he’s keeping his guard down, letting his invisibility slip away; at least for Kirishima.

His head popped up over the back of the couch, just enough to see the movie they’re watching. The popcorn sitting between two of the boys caught his attention, and he grinned widely, looking more maniacal than happy as he reached between them and grabbed a large handful, pulling it back and shoving the entire thing in his mouth. Luckily for him, nobody noticed the floating popcorn as it made its way to his mouth. He chewed loudly, aware that the noise will be washed up in the crunching of everyone else’s eating. He glanced over at Kirishima and huffed, laying his chin on the back of the couch right beside his shoulder; always staying close to the other boy. Katsuki isn’t soft in the least, at least not when it comes to everyone else, but he likes this kid, and that’s rare for him. 

“What the fuck?” Kiri yelped, flinching at the jump scare. He scrambled to the top of the couch, panicked for a moment. Mina snorted, patting his chest. 

“Does the poor baby need somebody to hold his hand?” Kiri stuck his tongue out at her. 

“Bitch.” He sat up, and then froze. A guy who couldn’t be much older than him was crouched there behind the couch, eyes on the screen. He screamed, scrambling backwards and falling off the couch. “What the hell?!” Denki laughed. “Dude, you’re afraid of your own shadow sometimes.” 

Katsuki looked over at Mina when he touched Eijirou, growling lightly before he realized that Kirishima had spotted him. With a huff, he stood from his spot crouched on the floor, dusting off his black pants and crossed his arms over his chest with a large smirk.

“You do get scared easily, Shitty Hair.” The nickname rolled off of his lips easily, something he started calling the other boy in his head a while back that had just stuck. “Oh, and they can’t see me. Just so you know. So you’re gonna look pretty crazy talking to yourself.” 

“I-“ Kirishima looked at the others, who now looked genuinely concerned. “Sorry, I thought I saw something.” He ran a hand through his hair, forcing a smile. “I’ll be right back, I gotta go to the bathroom.” Bakugou raised an eyebrow and watched as Kirishima ran out of the room. With a small shrug, he followed behind him, stepping into the bathroom and leaning against the door.

“You look like you might pass out. Take your time.” He smirked, winking. 

“Who- or what are you?” Eijirou said, spinning towards him. “How did you get in here?” He crossed his arms, suddenly self consciousness of the pajamas, which were red pants with charmander covering them and a white shirt that said ‘sweet as honey’. He blew a strand of hair from his eyes. “And my hair isn’t shitty.” Bakugou rolled his eyes and stepped forward, tucking the annoying strand of hair out of Eijirou’s face.

“I’m Bakugou and I’m a demon. I’ve been here since before you were even born. I’m the reason you haven’t gotten your ass kicked yet. You’re welcome.” Eijirou blushed, stepping away from Bakugou. 

“A demon? That’s impossible... even so- do demons have Quirks?” Bakugou crossed his arms once again and shrugged. 

“Yeah, a demon. I’m also the reason you haven’t had a date. Ever.” This time he smirked, proud of himself. Kirishima’s mouth dropped open, and he huffed. 

“The reason I haven’t had a date? How? And, well, thanks for protecting me or whatever, but I’m not helpless.” He paused, poking Bakugou’s chest. “Oh my god, you’re really real.” He whispered. “I was hoping you were a hallucination...” Bakugou squinted his eyes. 

“Wait a minute, what the hell did you mean, of course we have quirks! And if you poke me again and I’ll blow your ass up.” He growled, stepping towards Kirishima again.

“And yeah, I scared the bastards away. A few of them got too handsy and I’m not gonna let them do stupid shit that you’ll regret.” He shrugged, clenching his fists. “Don’t be a shit, just say thank you and leave it at that. I’m not goin’ anywhere, so you’ll just have to get used to it. I’m gonna be here saving your ass and running off every asshole that even tries anything.” 

“Thank you.” Kiri mumbled, smiling. “So then, what’s your Quirk?” He hopped up on the bathroom counter, swinging his legs gently. “And even if you are a demon, doesn’t that make you sort of my personal pro-hero? Oh! Will you still be able to stay with me with I’m at UA?” Katsuki groaned and leaned up against the wall across from Kiri, a soft glare on his face.

“Whatever. I may save your ass but I’m still a demon. So don’t push it. I go where you go. That’s just how it is.” He looks down at his hands and smirked. “My quirk is explosion. My sweat lets me blow shit up. Much better than some stupid hardening quirk. Hey, let me ask, when you use your quirk; does it make you hard everywhere?” 

“Nope, can’t use it everywhere.” He looked down, embarrassed. “Plus, if you mean what I think you mean, and I made my dick hard, it would be technically like a jagged piece of rock, because it also makes the edges sharp. So-” Kirishima was cut off by Denki knocking on the bathroom door. 

“You okay in there, bro?” Kirishima yelped again, one hand reaching out for Bakugou.

“Yeah! I just, I felt a little nauseous.” He hopped off the counter, and opened the the door, smiling happily. Denki chuckled, wrapping an arm around his waist as the pair walked back towards the living room. Kirishima motioned for Bakugou to follow, as Denki covered what he had missed of the movie. But, when Denki’s arm wrapped around Kirishima’s waist Bakugo growled, his fists clenching at his sides. Stupid electric boy, always being so touchy. Made him want to blow his stupid head off.

“He’s got about two seconds to move that arm or he’s going to lose it.” Bakugou hissed under his breath. He followed behind the two, deciding to defuse the situation on his own by wiggling himself between Denki and Kirishima, not being subtle at all. 

Denki fell to the side; nearly tumbling over, a confused look on his face. Katsuki glared at him, his teeth bared and his hands sparking here and there in his anger. 

“Baku-“ Kirishima cut off, glaring at him before kneeling by Denki. “I tripped or something, sorry. C’mon.” He helped him up, gently pushing him towards the living room before spinning towards Bakugo. “What the hell was that? You already told me you’re powerful, you don’t need to prove it.” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He took one of Bakugo’s hands, squeezing it lightly. “Next time, just tell me if you don’t want somebody to touch me, okay?” Bakugo’s cheeks heated up, turning an unnatural shade of red at the contact; gritting his teeth as he tried to reign in the new, weird ass feelings and look at Kirishima.

“Fine! I don’t want anyone touching you!! Got it, Shitty Hair!!?” He huffed and pulled his hand away, stomping into the living room, where the movie is still playing. He took up his position behind the couch again, so that he could keep a close watch and make sure nobody oversteps any boundaries. Kirishmia giggled, walking into the living room and settling on to the couch. Mina raised an eyebrow, ruffling his hair. 

“Stop sneaking off with Pikachu and watch the movie with us.” He rolls his eyes, laughing. 

“Yeah, yeah. Got it, Alien Queen.” He stretched his arm over the side of the couch, letting it hang by Bakugo. 

Bakugo noticed the hand hanging over the side of the couch and looked around the room, forgetting that nobody but Kirishima could see him, before sliding so that he’s sitting beside it. He waited for a few more minutes before ducking down and sliding his head under it. He didn’t understand what’s possessed him to do something like that, but he doesn’t move, too proud to take back his actions now that they’ve already been carried out. Kirishima’s eyes widened a bit, as he smiled. He reached his hand out so it was resting on Bakugou’s head, gently trailing his fingers through the demons spiky, and surprisingly fluffy, hair. He yawned, pulling his legs up to his chest and resting his head against a pillow. 

A few minutes later, he fell asleep. Mina motioned to him, and Denki nodded, effortlessly picking him up and walking towards Mina’s room. The absence of Kirishima’s hand had alerted him to the fact that his human is being moved, and it startled him out of the serene atmosphere. His teeth clenched when he looked up and saw Denki lifting Kirishima up, and carrying him to his room. Of course, Katsuki isn’t far behind, making sure nothing funny happened. He followed them into the room, arms crossed as he watched. Denki placed Kirishima on the bed, pulling the covers over him and tucking him in. When he saw Denki tucking HIS shitty hair in and showing him affection; a stiff, fiery anger flowed through him, causing his hands to spark and his eyes to flash to a solid black. After a second of hesitation, he leaned down and kissed Kirishmia’s forehead, a soft smile on his face. 

“Night, red riding hood.” He stood up, walking from the room and turning the lights off. Bakugou waited until the other blonde closed the door behind him, before making himself visible. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Denki screamed, pressing himself against the door.

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU, MAN?!” He yelled, eyes wide. Mina and Sero appeared, their footsteps thundering down the hall, ready to fight. They froze, before Sero threw an arm out, tape wrapping tightly around Bakugo. 

“Who are you?” Mina whispered, raising an eyebrow. “And what the fuck are you doing in my house?”

The screaming awoke Kiri, and he mumbled something sleepily, getting up and stumbling towards the door. He gasped when he saw them, and rushed over to Bakugo. “Guys, calm down! This- um, this is Bakugou. He- er, he’s my boyfriend. His Quirk is teleportation, and he checks in on me a lot.” Kirishima bit the inside of his cheek, hoping the lie would work. “Don’t freak out, okay?” 

“GET OFF OF ME YOU BASTARDS!!” His hands began to spark even more, the anger growing. His teeth were bared in a growl of rage as he looked over at Kirishima. “I’ll give them to the count of five to let go of me. If they don’t, I’ll blast every one of them to the fucking moon.” Little pops and crackles begun to shoot from his fingers, a warning of what was to come. Mina looked between Kirishima and Bakugo with a raised eyebrow. Slowly, her gaze shifted to Sero and she gave him a nod.

“Let him go. I don’t know what he means by blow us to the moon but if he’s Eí’s boyfriend, then he’s okay, right?” Sero shrugged, before yanking the tape off of Bakugo. 

“Yeah, probably. Sure.” Kirishmia let out a sigh of relief, before hugging Bakugo. 

“Breathe.” He paused before leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to Bakugo’s lips, which was one hundred percent just to make them believe the lie. And it wasn’t like Bakugou tasted like a smokey campfire and suddenly Kirishima felt the need to be kissed by those lips till he couldn’t breathe. He bit the inside of his cheek, turning towards the others. “Mina, do you mind if he stays over? I haven’t seen him in a bit, and if you want, we can take the guest room.” Mina nodded. 

“Just don’t fuck too loudly.” She smirked.

“Mina!” Kirishimna yelled, turning red. She laughed, dragging Sero and Denki with her to the living room. Kirishima huffed. “That could’ve ended incredibly badly, Bakugou!” He hissed, grabbing Bakugou’s hand and dragging him towards the guest room. “Really, why does Denki make you so angry? I’ve literally hooked up with him before, why should it matter if he touches me or something?” He dragged him into the room, closing the door behind him and sitting on the bed. “And I’m sorry for kissing you, I just wanted to sell it.” 

“YOU’VE DONE WHAT?! WHY THE HELL DIDNT I SEE THAT?! ILL KILL THAT POINTY HAIRED ASSHOLE!!” Bakugou screamed and turned right back towards the door, his hands crackling and popping dangerously once again. It’s clear that this demon had an anger issue, and he didn’t like people touching things he’s claimed as his own. “DENKI YOU FUCKER GET THE HELL BACK HERE SO I CAN RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!!” 

“CALM THE HELL DOWN BAKUGO!” He yelled, running towards him and blocking the door. 

“Denki is a good guy! He wouldn’t ever hurt me, so you don’t need to protect me from him.” He laughed. “Just- calm down, okay?” 

“Protect you?! You think I’m protecting you?! That fucker doesn’t get to put his hands on what’s mine!!! I’ll rip his arms from their sockets!!” He growled, glaring into Kirishima’s eyes; his own turning black as his arms slammed against the door on either side of Kirishima’s face, trapping him against Bakugou. “Y-yours?” Kirishima stuttered, his mouth falling open when he saw Bakugou’s eyes turn pitch black. Although he’d never admit to it, Bakugou’s manliness was hot. The sort of hot that sent a shiver down his spine. He shook his head, clearing this thoughts. “Okay. I promise I won’t let Denki touch me anymore, okay?” Slowly moving out of Bakugou’s arms, he walked towards the bed, laying down and patting the spot next to him. “Do you want to sleep with me?” He bit his bottom lip, looking confused. “Or, I could also take the floor if you’d like.” 

“I don’t sleep, idiot.” He scoffed and moved towards the bed anyway, sliding in under the blanket and laying on his back. “Go to sleep, I’ll make sure no creeps get in here.” In his own strange, way Bakugou was trying letting Kirishima know that he will be there protecting him while he sleeps. As always, his way of saying affectionate things is harsh and comes off as rude. Kirishima laughed, turning on his side to face Bakugo. 

“Does that mean you’ve been watching me sleep for all these years?” He hummed. “Wait, all those nights I’d fall asleep studying for UA- Was it you who’d wrap a blanket around me or take me to my room?” Bakugou’s cheeks tinted a light pink in the dark room, and he gritted his teeth, urging the strange feeling to go away. This was NOT how a demon was supposed to act.

“Shut up! I couldn’t just let your dumb ass sit there and freeze or get a cramp or something stupid like that. Maybe if you’d take care of yourself like a normal person I wouldn’t have to do all this crap.” 

“Well...” Kirishima yawned, shifting so his back was pressed to Bakugou’s chest, his arms wrapped around a pillow. “Squishy pillow. And I’m not normal, but I have you! A strong, manly demon guy who protects me. You’re really warm, is that because of your Quirk? It’s nice. You’re like... my own personal heater. My own personal demon. My own...” he yawned again, words slurring. “Mine?” He mumbled, snuggling deeper into the blanket, rapidly falling asleep.

“Tch. Stupid Shitty hair.” The second that Kirishima fell asleep, Bakugou sighed softly, pulling the blanket up so that the human is completely covered.

“Yeah. Yours. I don’t know how the fuck you managed to rope me in. I’ve been alive for thousands of years and never had that problem. Stupid Kirishima, making me love you when I didn’t want too. I could have been destroying cities but instead I’m here protecting your ass.....I guess I prefer it that way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soft kiri, sleepy kiri, look at all the sheep, beep beep beep.

**Author's Note:**

> Eheheh~ there will be more soon, hopefully this week. See you later, darlings!


End file.
